My Immortal
by Stormshadow13
Summary: A fic about Krad to the song My Immortal by Evanescence.


My Immortal

Disclaimer: I don't own either DN Angel or the song My Immortal by Evanescence.

AN: I was listening to this song on youtube and this story just popped into my head. I highly recommend going and listening to the song. It really will bring tears to your eyes. The song lyrics are in bold italics.

Xxx

_**I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears,  
If you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave  
Because your presence still lingers here, and it won't leave me alone,  
**_

A brook wound its way through the small clearing reflecting the silvery light of the Lover's moon that hung high in the starry night sky while a soft breeze whispered through the trees. A lone figure glided silently out of the heavens landing gracefully on a large flat rock by the edge of the brook. Great snowy wings flexed once before folding neatly. The blond turned his head from side to side as if searching for something or someone but the clearing remained still and deserted. A minute passed then five, ten, and the figure still waited, hoping. After three hours and no sign of anything or anyone the white clad being slumped silently to the ground tucking his wings around his body. He really didn't know why he even came here anymore, he knew that the other would never come but yet on every night of the lover's moon he still found himself drawn to this clearing hoping that this year would be different.

_**These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time can not erase,  
**_

It had been almost three hundred years since the offer had been given to the other and it was three hundred years that he had weighted in vain. It was three hundred years since the other had found out and three hundred years since the rejection. Three hundred years was a long time but the pain inflicted by the other was still fresh en spite of the time that had elapsed.

_**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears,  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears,**_

_**I held your hand through all of these years,  
But you still have, all of me  
**_

He still remembered the first time that they had met. It had been after one of the first steals that his other half had made after their creation. He'd felt the pain, sorrow and confusion of another, curious about this other presents that wasn't his host he'd gone to investigate these feelings. He'd followed a mental link that he'd never noticed before and found the source of the feelings. He'd reached out to the other offering comfort and someone to listen to the others problems and his offer had been excepted. For the next hundred years the two had met in the mental realm between their minds.

_**You used to captivate me by your resonating light,  
Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind,  
Your face it haunts, my once pleasant dreams,  
Your voice it chased away, all the sanity in me  
**_

They had talked confessing to the other problems, hopes, dreams and fears. The blond had to admit to himself that he was fascinated by the other entity. He was so, alive and free, so different then himself. One night he had suggested that they try to meet in this small clearing with a brook so that they could talk face to face. The other had objected because it was on the Hikari land, one thing had lead to another and his other half had found out just who he'd been talking to for all these years.

_**These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time can not erase,  
**_

It came down in the end that his other half had chosen to believe the human Niwas and not him, the other half of his soul. The other believed that he was a monster, to be bound never to have freedom, just like the humans believed. He wouldn't listen to his counterpart's side of the story and refused to listen to anymore lies, or so he'd said. The other had then retreated from his opposite blocking the mental link between them.

_**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears,  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears,  
I held your hand through all of these years,  
But you still have, all of me,  
**_

Every attempt of the white wings to contact his darker self had ended in failure. His counterpart had actually lashed out at the blond with magic when he'd just been trying to talk, to get the other's attention. The other never responded to the hunter's pleas just to hear him out, to hear what he had to say, and that was when the hatred of the other had started. How dare the black wings treat him like this, he knew as well as the blond that you couldn't lie mind to mind but still he refused to listen. He bowed to every whim and fancy of the humans that had separated them in the first place.

_**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone,  
But though you're still with me, I've been alone, alone  
**_

The mental link was still their even after three hundred years, the hunter believe that only death would brake the connection and when it was broken the other would join in death because darkness couldn't live without light and light can't live without darkness. The white wings knew in his heart that the other would never come but still every year he came in hope and every year he was disappointed.

_**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears,  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears,  
I held your hand through all of these years,  
But you still have, all of me, me, me. **_

The blond didn't notice that the lover's moon had vanished behind large storm clouds, as he curled up in silent misery on the cold hard rock silent tears slipping unnoticed from dull golden eyes. Rain started to fall softly on the clearing but it went unnoticed by the white clad figure, who was too lost in memories to notice anything happening around him.

Xxx

AN: (sniff, sniff,) Darn it, I'm actually crying while writing this. I need a tissue. So what did you reader's think of this story?


End file.
